Golden Twilight
by YuuShka
Summary: The Black Order mooved to another place. And everyday somebody is murdered by unknown killer. The whole HQ is in depression. So the Central interferes with the most sick way of help. What would Lavi and Lenelee do to save their home?


**_Golden Twilight_**

_Hello everybody! This is my first publishing here, but not the first story. I've got some more DGM stories on my computer, but they are not translated yet. If you like this one I'll post them too._  
_And this is not the whole story, this is the first part. The story consists of 2 parts. How this story appeared? Actually I had a dream with my own school, crying Lenally and strange Komui. So I've written this._

_By the way, I do not own -man. Hoshino Katsura does._

* * *

**Part 1. The dead place**

Something in the Black Order went wrong. Actually, the whole Order changed. We moved to the other place, which looked like it used to be a school in the past. Actually, I think it really was a school. Simple, quiet, cleaned It was a safe place. Which I can't say about the city.  
Our every going out to the city was accompanied by the fear you won't ever return. We were caught on tiny streets and murdered. Usually it happened when the twilight has only started and everyting was lit with golden light. But sometimes it happened even in afternoon.  
We were losing to many people, so the solemn quietness became our constant companion. Nobody was running the corridors anymore, nobody was laughing. And nobody was gossiping in the canteen; even the jingling of plates was solemnly-sad. All the trainings were held in silence. Nobody wanted to get close to somebody and make friends now, since nobody wanted to feel the pain of a loss. Because the loss will remain and all the members knew it. Even our Supervisor Komui stopped wasting his time. Any Komurins, screams "Lenaleeeeee!" with a crazy face. Even in his office the usual 10-sm coat of paper disappeared. I mean, the office still was in a mess, but now there were books everywhere.  
None of my friends managed to stand this atmosphere of fear and pain. Even Yuu. One by one they ran away to America, Asia, and Australia to other quarters of the Order. And I couldn't blame them.  
Time passed and only Lenalee, I and General Tiedol still were here. But soon he run away to.  
Lenalee couldn't leave her brother, because she understood he was still working only due to her. She has always tried to help Komui, even though he is her elder brother and that he has rescued her from the forgetfulness that haunted her, when she was taken away from him.  
I was still here only because I'm a Bookman, even if I'm Junior. I have to write down the history. I must be emotionless. But I failed here. How can be calm, if there is Lenalee in front of me? Her fake smile, created for calming down people, just like Allen's, hurts me. And it didn't take long for me to understand that I'm here only for her.  
The upcoming checking from the Central couldn't stand the spirit that was here. As soon as he left the building he ran to the Central as soon as possible.  
And now Central decided to interfere.  
The only chance for Lenelee and me not to lose our minds was going to the city for a walk. It was dangerous, irresponsible and we knew it. But walking on the messy Main Street, we believed, that when we return, it would appear that it was only a nightmare and everything was ok. That Komui would come to meet us and strongly hug his sister and Kanda will disrespectfully snort and get the reproof from Allen and they start fighting again. They don't realize, but I can see that they just can't live without each other. Crowly will smile naively and go to help Miranda, who has just broken a cup and now excusing to every person she could see around her. Bookman will appear unexpected and hit my head, because I'm a bad student. Cross will walk down the corridor and a trail of expensive alcohol and cheap cigarette will follow him That our friends are still here.  
But our hopes crashed every time and we stopped hopping.

_Thanks for reading! R&R please!_


End file.
